


Woe to the Vanquished

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Lucius/Bedi doesn't happen in this fic but there's a good reason why it's tagged, M/M, Magic, Magic that makes you horny and find pain pleasurable I don't know what it's called, Mind Manipulation, The OC is a random Roman soldier, Torture, cock stepping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 8: Cock & Ball Torture(All he has is his mind and his everlasting love for the king.)Bedivere wakes up to the sensation of his body on fire.
Relationships: Lucius Tiberius/Bedivere | Saber, Original Character/Bedivere | Saber
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Woe to the Vanquished

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to write cbt, i'll be honest
> 
> actually, i don't write a lot of porn altogether despite my thirst tweets abt merlin, i'm Expanding Horizons (TM) and idk if i'm doing well. but at least i'm having fun, and bedi is cute

(All he has is his mind and his everlasting love for the king.)

Bedivere wakes up to the sensation of his body on fire.

Of course, it wasn’t actually burning, but it felt like it. He desperately tries to move—he can’t make sense of how that would help remove this feeling, but for some reason, it felt like a wise idea to keep struggling. Chains kept his arms bound, and his pathetic struggle did nothing but just hurt his wrists with the metal.

He notices that he's completely bare, covered in sweat, and his cock is slightly hard. He figures that this must be a way to humiliate him. Something like this must have been the work of a mage. He's never been too knowledgeable about magic. After all, he's just a normal person with no blessings from fairies or the sun. But he can make a guess.

Someone enters the place in which he's held—it’s a small, filthy cell with not even the littlest windows. He doesn’t have a clue what time it possibly is. The last memory he has is being captured by the Romans on a hot afternoon, but who knows anymore how long it has been since then.

“Salve, cara. Quid agis?”

The Roman who entered his room says something with an overly saccharine voice, but Bedivere doesn’t understand the language. He assumes that it can’t be anything good, though, so he maintains a cold, defiant glare. This earns him nothing but a patronizing chuckle and a slap.

He's horrified to hear a moan escaping from himself when he got slapped. The Roman had an amused expression, eyebrow raised at him. He can feel that his cock is being directly stared at, and even if he wants to cover himself, his body seemed to shiver and heat up even more in pleasure at the attention.

He can already feel the humiliation, but he vehemently rejects it. He knows that that’s what they want him to feel by bewitching him with a disgusting spell like this.

“I know small English.” The Roman says with a thick accent. “Amount is not great, but you understand.”

Bedivere didn’t know that he would ever say this, but he preferred it when he couldn’t understand. Now, for some reason, he felt a surge of fear that wasn’t there before. But at the same time, now that he recognizes the words, along with the Roman’s deep voice, they manage to go straight to his groin.

The Roman steps on his cock again. He lets out another moan.

“Beautiful. Beautiful whore.” His heel digs deeper on Bedivere’s cock. He can feel the pleasure trying to overwrite his pain. He shouldn’t be this happy being called a whore, but his cock twitched when he heard the word. His heart seemed to leap with joy upon hearing it coupled with that painful step on his cock, and his brain was momentarily blank. “I want you, but my Lucius Caesar want you. So I wait.”

When Bedivere heard Lucius’ name, he remembers the emperor, the last person he saw before being captured. Bedivere was knocked off of his horse, and as he lied on the ground on his back, Lucius towered over him with a confident smirk. Even if he's the enemy, Bedivere would be lying if he claims that he wasn’t intimidated by that boundless confidence and the unapologetic way he does anything.

It must be whatever wretched spell this is. Because just his name, his image in Bedivere’s head, his deep and mocking overconfident voice—they were all enough to push him over the edge. His legs tremble, and his cock shoots out cum. He's so horrified by this, but all he wants right now is to see the Emperor and get treated like a cheap whore.

The stronger part of his mind protests, saying he's sinning against the king just by daring to think these thoughts, but that part of himself is slowly going quieter and quieter.

“Dirty.” The Roman shakes his head, amused. “I am not best magician. Magician of Camelot is better, but you obey my magic. Dirty whore.”

Bedivere whines. His cock gets hard again when the Roman takes a whip hanging the cell. Bedivere didn’t even notice that that was there. He was too preoccupied with the unbearable heat of his body and with the fantasies that his brain came up with upon hearing Lucius’ name.

The Roman whips his cock, and he screams, but the scream he let out is one of pleasure. His mind is filled with thoughts of Lucius doing the same to him. He recalls again the way Lucius looked down on him when he got knocked off his horse, but the memory has been altered this time. This time, he's seeing the same scene but he's naked, and Lucius was stepping on his cock instead of merely looking at him.

Bedivere whines again. The Roman is laughing at him and delivers another whip straight to his cock. He couldn’t stop crying, but he couldn’t stop moaning either. He thinks that he should want to get away, but he just kept thrusting his hips forward. He welcomes each step and whip that is delivered to his cock with a happy moan.

“You want Lucius Caesar, yes?”

Another mention of his name made Bedivere mind go even fuzzier. He understands. That must be how the spell works. He wants to end himself now because that’s the only way he deems as an acceptable apology to his king, especially after all of this and what he is about to do.

“Y-Yes. I want him. Please, I want to meet him.”

The Roman was visibly surprised upon hearing Bedivere talk, but he immediately recovers. His amused smirk has gotten even bigger when it returns. “Good whore.”

The Roman walks closer to him. When Bedivere notices that his cock is hard, too, he finds himself drooling. Several images flashed in his mind, and all of them involve him receiving cock. He imagines Lucius fucking him with that same overconfidence, Lucius handing him to his army after getting bored, and the Roman army treating him like he's some toy whose only purpose is to serve their needs.

It horrifies him. He knows that he doesn’t deserve to be treated that way even if he often has a low perception of himself. No one deserves to be treated like they're anything less than human. But even so, the fantasies that his mind came up with made his cock feel even harder, and it made him feel so empty. He wants a cock inside him, and he wants to cry out of frustration because there's none.

The Roman crouches, and he ties a portion of the whip tightly around Bedivere’s cock. Even if it hurt, even if it makes cumming harder, just the fact that he touched Bedivere anywhere near there made him shudder in pleasure. It still hurts. The magic isn’t altering that in the slightest.

But what it does is that even if it hurts, it feels just as good.

“Open.” The Roman lets out his cock. Bedivere would normally be disgusted and insulted—and he is, make no mistake—but instead, he happily takes the cock inside his mouth. He feels like it’s a mistake that he has never had one in his mouth, feels like he was depriving himself of something so important.

He takes it deeper. He doesn’t know how he's doing it either as someone who has never had experience with this. Maybe it’s his sheer desire. All his mind is screaming is ‘ _I don’t want to deprive myself anymore_ ’ over and over. His mouth feels like it was made for this, and he doesn’t know why he went so long without doing so.

The Roman’s cock hits the back of his throat. He gagged, and it hurt a bit, but the taste of the cum that his mouth was squeezing out of the cock was worth it. Right now, it tasted so heavenly like it was the best taste that he has ever had and ever will have. He does his best to hollow his cheeks as much as he can, to suck as much as he can, because just the idea of missing one drop makes him want to cry.

This is so disgusting. He can see that, too. His own thoughts are making his skin crawl. But his mouth won’t stop, he really likes how it tastes, and he really feels like crying about only having it now. He's disgusted with himself, but his cock is still painfully hard, twitching so happily from being tied with a whip.

The Roman grabs his face and starts thrusting inside his mouth. He imagined Lucius doing the same to him, and he feels that he's about to cum again. He can taste the Roman’s cock and cum all over his mouth, and he feels his body tingling at the thought that he will crave this taste for the rest of his life.

The Roman steps on his cock again, and he cums. At the same time, the Roman empties himself inside Bedivere’s mouth. His brain couldn’t register anything. His body didn’t know what to react to first. So he ends up just rolling his eyes back while instinctively swallowing all the cum inside his mouth.

His mind feels numb. His entire body feels numb. As the Roman pulls out of his mouth, all he could do is stare adoringly.

“Wait for Lucius Caesar.”

He felt empty about being left alone.

So he waits.

(All he has is his everlasting love for his king.)

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is Food Play so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
